creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Arbeitstag endet...
Ein Arbeitstag endet Fast apatisch blickte ich auf meinen Bildschirm, gefüllt mit Zahlen, Tabellen, Wörtern und Buchstaben. Es war tägliches Brot, was ich da tat. Damit verdiente ich mein Geld, meinen Unterhalt, mein Leben. Meine Arbeit machte mir Spaß. Es war nicht so, als würde ich nicht voll hinter meinem Job stehen. Buchhalter sein halten viele zwar für einen langweiligen Beruf, aber da ist jeder anderer Meinung. Für mich war es eine sehr interessante Tätigkeit mit der ich mich schon in jungen Jahren identifiziert hatte. Ich war froh hier zu sein.... noch.... Es war bereits Nacht und meine Schicht neigte sich dem Ende zu. Ich schlief gerne lange, daher bin ich immer etwas später auf der Arbeit. Die Konsequenz, die ich daraus ziehen musste, war, dass ich dementsprechend länger in der Firma bleiben müsste. Glücklicherweise war ich nicht der einzige. (Telefon klingelt, Ich gehe dran) "Hallo? Nachtwächter Max Mustermann am Apparat." "Sehr witzig, Mike. Wirklich. Wie lange machst du noch?" "Ich denke, ich prüfe noch die Auslandseingänge. Die sollten nachher eintrudeln. Danach werde ich mich auf den Weg machen. Aber ich sage dir Bescheid." "Wunderbar. Dann bis gleich." (Telefon wird eingehangen) Benny saß zwei Gänge weiter im Vertrieb und kümmerte sich um die letzten Aufträge. Er war vom Geiste eigentlich genau wie ich. Er kam später auf die Arbeit, mochte seine Arbeit und wir hatten den selben Humor. Ein Bier nach Feierabend hatte ich allerdings noch nicht mit ihm getrunken. Naja, vielleicht wird es demnächst mal Zeit. Sonst war zu der Zeit niemand in der Firma. Eine Situation, die uns aber nicht neu war. Wir hatten ein internes Telefonnetz und konnten daher so miteinander kommunizieren. Das war sehr praktisch, weil man dann nicht städig hin und her rennen musste, weil in unserer Firma viel miteinander gesprochen wurde. Das Licht flackerte und verdutzt sah ich auf die blinkende Leuchtstoffröhre, die hektische Lichtzeichen von sich gab. Im ganzen Zimmer waren die Lampen in hektischer Aufregung und nach einigen Sekunden waren sie alle aus. Ich blickte zur Tür, die zum Gang führte. Das gesamte Licht in der Firma war ausgefallen. Allerdings nicht der Strom, denn mein Monitor wurde nun zur einzigen Lichtquelle im Büro. Kaum war das Licht ausgegangen, klingelte auch mein Telefon. (Telefon klingelt. Ich gehe dran) "Na superklasse... Was ist denn da los?" "Ich weiß es nicht.", entgegnete ich. "Es sind nur die Lampen, der Strom geht noch..." Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Das Gebäude war wie ein U gebaut, daher sah ich, wenn ich aus dem Fenster blickte auf der anderen Seite das Büro von Benny. Er sah ebenfalls zu mir und grinste, wobei er mit seinen Händen hilflos ruderte. "Das klingt sehr nach Feierabend, findest du nicht?" "Ne, wir müssen eben mal schauen, ob die Sicherung für das Licht rausgegangen ist.", antwortete ich. Ich wollte noch nicht gehen, weil ich immer noch auf den Zahlungsverkehr aus dem Ausland wartete. "Och, neee, komm schon, ich hab keine Lust, weiterhin hier herumzusitzen. Jetzt macht auch noch die Elektronik schlapp. Das heißt doch, dass wir jetzt schon einmal nach Hause können. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist morgen ja schon alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich bin fast soweit durch mit meiner Arbeit. Hallo? Hörst du mich?" (Undefinierbares Rauschen in der Leitung.) Ich lauschte. Da war etwas in der Leitung. Irgendwas sprach da zu mir oder zu uns. "Was? Was hast du gesagt?" "Sag mal, hörst du mir zu?" "Doch aber da ist etwas in der Leitung. Irgendein Rauschen oder so." "Ohhh.... sehr witzig. Jetzt weiß ich, was hier läuft. Gruselstunde mit Mike, hä? Haha, netter Versuch aber ich bin gegen sowas resistent." "Tjaaaa, dir macht man halt nichts vor.", sagte ich etwas lahm, aber mir war etwas mulmig. Natürlich glaubte ich nicht an Geisterquatsch und sowas aber das eben mit dem Telefon war noch nie passiert. Ich beschloss das Licht wieder anzuschalten. Daher winkte ich eben kurz rüber zu Benny, legte auf (Telefon wird eingehangen) und stand aus meinem Stuhl auf und ging den dunklen Gang entlang, die Treppe runter in den Keller. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir schon etwas anders wurde, als ich die Stufen in den Keller schritt. Alles war mucksmäusschenstill und ich hörte nur mein eigenes Atmen, was sich leicht beschleunigte. Schnell war ich am Schaltkasten und blickte die Etiketten durch, bis ich ein kleines Schild mit der Aufschrift "Licht Gebäude" erblickte. Der Schalter, der darüberlag, war betätigt worden. Er wies nach unten, im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Schaltern, die nach oben zeigten. Etwas blaues klebte am Schalter. Es sah aus wie eine Art Schleim. Ich drückte den Schalter nach oben und mit einem lauten Klacken gingen die Lichter wieder an. Doch sobald ich den Finger vom Hebel ließ, schnappte der Schalter wieder nach unten und das Licht erlosch von neuem. Ich probierte es noch ein, zwei Male, aber immer wieder sprang der Schalter raus und die Stromversorgung für die Beleuchtung war nicht mehr gewährleistet. Etwas verärgert machte ich mich wieder auf ins Büro. Als ich in meinem Büro stand, war auf dem Bildschrm ein Fenster geöffnet. Es war ein Textdokument auf dem "Schau nicht zurück!" stand. Mein Körper verkrampfte sich. Ich blickte vom Bildschirm auf und sah rüber zu Bennys Büro. Er war nicht da.Was für ein dummer Scherz. Ich blickte zurück und erschrak, als ich eine Gestalt vor der Tür meines Büros erblickte. Sie hockte am Boden und blickte mit roten leuchtenden Augen zu mir hoch. Sie knurrte und flitzte blitzschnell aus der Tür in den Flur. Ich wollte schon zum Hörer greifen, als das Telefon klingelte. Es war Benny. Ich sah ihn drüben am Schreibtisch sitzen. Moment mal. So schnell hätte er niemals zu seinem Platz rennen können. Ich fing an zu schwitzen und ergriff zitternd den Hörer. "Sag mal, spinnst du?" "Was?" "Was sollte das denn bitte gerade? Sowas ist nicht komisch!" "Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Wovon redest du?" Ich blickte nach vorne, zum Büro von Benny und sah es. Ein paar rote Augen. Sie blitzten an der Tür von Benny. "Benny?...", sagte ich sehr, sehr langsam. "Egal, was du jetzt machst, sieh nicht nach hinten..." "Was? Was zum Teufel laberst du da?" Dann sah ich, wie Benny sich gereizt umdrehte und das Telefon fallen ließ. Bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte sah ich Tumult im Büro von Benny. Die Verbindung vom Telefon brach ab und bevor ich irgendwas erkennen konnte war das Büro von Benny wie verlassen und Stille kehrte ein. Ich wurde panisch und rannte im Büro hin und her. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!", rief ich immer wieder. Ich musste etwas tun. JETZT! Ich warf einen Tisch um und trat mit Macht ein Bein des Tisches von der Platte um es als Schlagstock benutzen zu können. Dann rannte ich den Flur entlang, dem Büro von Benny entgegen. Die Tür war zugesperrt und ich nahm kurz Anlauf und mit einem kraftvollen Tritt flog die Tür aus den Angeln und ich stand schwer atmend im leeren Büro. Das Telefon klingelte. Ich schlich vorsichtig durch den Raum, bedacht bei der kleinsten Regung zuzuschlagen. Am Telefon angekommen nahm ich zitternd den Hörer ab, nicht ohne weiter meinen Blick wachsam durch das Büro schweifen zu lassen. "Hallo?", sagte ich bebend vor Angst. Eine dunkle Stimme antwortete. "Du hast dich umgedreht..." "Wer ist da?", sagte ich panisch. "Wo ist Benny?" "Er hat sich umgedreht. Also habe ich ihn auch umgedreht..." Etwas tropfte in meinen Nacken und ich wirbelte panisch um meine Achse und blickte nach oben. Eine leblose Masse hing an der Decke. Es sah aus, wie ein Mensch... auf links gedreht... Mein Atem stockte... "Du hast dich schon wieder umgedreht...", säuselte die Stimme. Dann sah ich ein paar roter Augen in der Tür. geschrieben von: Dae 412294 vertont: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 [[Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta]]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 [[Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta]]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 [[Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta]] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 [[Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta]]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 [[Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta]]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeNSpAVcV4 [[Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta]] Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen